The Dexholder Saga: Kanto
by DRainbowCab
Summary: Red, the legend upon Mt. Silver, after 8 years of isolation, finally decides to rejoin society and try to become the best once more. But on his arrival, everything changed, and he hears the name of a new evil that took over the world without him. Now, with the Dexholders scattered, Red must find and bring them together, for the world needs more than one man to save it this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon**

 **Mt. Silver**

 **0600 Hours**

Mount Silver, the most dangerous and most harsh environment in the Pokemon world, is home to one and only one. The strongest. The legend. The youngest Pokemon master in the world. Of course, being at the top is lonely, like a toy up on the highest shelf that never gets played with. His name was Red. It has been 8 years since he went up to this desolate land to train, and it has been two years since all of that was all blown up by one boy. He wasn't the strongest anymore, so why is he still staying up there? It was also a question that knocked on his mind from time to time.

The young man named Red sat outside his cave, looking quite comfortable in the semi-blizzard despite wearing worn out jeans and a faded red jacket. His trademark hat was torn to shreds, but still somehow bearable enough to wear. His red eyes stared into his Espeon's glowing ones. It was a type of mental training to himself and to his Pokemon. The Espeon was once an experimented Eevee, with the ability to transform into its Three Kantonian froms and back, used by the crime syndicate Team Rocket, but after he destroyed said organization, the Eevee stuck with him and evolved permanently.

They were now communicating through joint telepathy, a kind of telepathy where the power is one way, but the communication goes both ways.

 _Master, your mental health is deteriorating._

 _I'm fine, Vee. And we talked about the 'Master' thing almost a thousand times now. I'm your trainer, friend, not your fricking Master. Drop it._

 _Ah, fine, but I worry. Maybe it's time to leave this place. It no longer serves any purpose and…_

 _Yeah?_

 _Perhaps you need human contact. Lady Yellow's contact. She stopped coming five years ago. Maybe it's time you visit her._

Red stopped and flushed when he remembered Yellow. The girl he saved in Viridian Forest, the young woman that saved him from disaster, the lady he fell in love with, and the lover whose heart he had broken a long, long time ago.

 _You know I hate it when you're right._

 _It's the reason I enjoy being right._

 _Ok, fine. Call the others._

 _Then-_

 _Yes. The world has changed so much, maybe its high time we did some change ourselves. Besides, I need new clothes and food._

Vee the Espeon sent a Psychic signal around the mountain that the other Pokemon recognized. It's Red's signal. A Black Charizard, with blue flare around his tail and mouth, disengaged from a rousing rumble with 6 Steelixes and roared his sound-off. With one Flare Blitz, the Steelixes were down.

Saur the Venusaur received the signal because it irritated his Poison-typing. He was in the middle of his own version of Solarbeam, except he fires small Beams like cannon balls. He roared his sound-off and stumbled back to the top.

A giant Normal-type was fighting his mad opponents, Machokes. It was pretty much a stalemate, with the Machokes taking more damage than they're dealing. Lax the Snorlax yawned his response and charged a Hyper Beam, scaring the ruffians away, then he lazily rolled upwards the summit.

Two Pokemon however, were relaxing by a near frozen lake, enjoying whatever water and sunrays they can get. When they received the signal, Pika the Pikachu groaned, while Lapras cooed happily, as both of them sounded-off and returned to the top with very different facial expressions.

When all 6 of his Pokemon returnes to the top, Red asked Vee to be his microphone. His voice was near non-existant due to unuse, so he had to communicate by joint telepathy.

 _We're going down._ He announced.

A moment of silence passed, and the wientered that moment with an eerie sound. Then, the whole mountain top was filled with flames, leaves, ice, water, electricoty, accompanied by an earthquake. Red had to grip a nearby rock and withstand the shock of 100,000 volts to his very human system. When the excitement passed, all of them nodded in agreement and for the first time in 8 years, they returned to their Pokeballs.

Except for Pika and Charizard.

With careful practice, Red mounted Charizard's neck and held on for dear life. With a final pat on the flaming beast's head, he spoke, with so much difficulty, he thought he might bleed out his throat, but everyone was glad to hear it. Maybe there is still the human within the Pokemon Master, all his Pokemon thought.

"Let's go, buddy. To Pallet Town."

Charizard snorted on his hat, and flapped his wings until the snow was blown clear off the peak, then his tail shot out a blazing stream. Red felt a very deep emotion then: Fear, and he can only hope that his Charizard won't rip him to shreds.

3…

2..

1.

Charizard flew off, traveling at Mach 25 speed, towards his, and his trainer's hometown.

Red was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon… Yet.**

 **Chapter 1: Ashes Remain**

Red felt excitement. Excitement to see his mother again, excitement to see Professor Oak, excitement to see his friends and juniors, and of course, excitement to see Yellow once again. He spent most of the ride, a minute at most, fantasizing about how much Yellow would have changed in 5 years. How tall she is now, if her hair changed color, if she… If she was still waiting for him. The thought scared him. He shivered, he wondered if it was because of the thought or because of the cold air pressure.

He felt the air change and instinctively knew he was finally home. Finally back in Pallet Town.

But what greeted his eyes filled him with great horror.

Every building he could remember was still in its place, the difference is that they were smoking piles of rubble. Charred wood and falling bricks littered the once clear streets of the town. Even the sign saying "Pallet Town" was torn to bits and pieces. Small, metal remains jut out of its previous stand.

Red ran to the buildings and knocked if it still had a door. If it didn't, he would enter and look for people. First, his house, which was especially charred. He didn't find any sign of his mother. Then he ran towards Professor Oak's lab and seeat, and it's moving slowly.'

' _Human?'_

' _Yes. Male. Age Range between 60 and 80.'_

' _Professor Oak…'_

 _Recalling Charizard, he quickly exited the laboratory and quickly headed south-east, towards the direction of the man who made him who he was. The beginning of his journey was all thanks to this man, now he'll see him again under these terrible circumstances._

 _He reached the forest proper, and by training, he jumped towards a branch, and silently moved among the foliage to his destination._

' _Four meters,' Said Vee_

Red nodded and scanned the surrounding below with his blood red eyes, but failed to see anything. He moved to another spot, but once he did, he heard a blast and felt searing pain shoot up his left arm, between his shoulder and elbow. He lost footing and fell 10 feet, landing on his spine, making him groan in pain. He heard footsteps coming near him, a strange metallic tool pointes straight at him.

"Well, well, well, looky here," said the man. He sounded old but with a very twisted childishness in his voice.

Red opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. It was not Professor Oak. The person circled him and studied his face, twisting the wrinkled features in unrecognition. Then his face lit up. He licked his lips in the sudden satisfaction.

"Well, well, well. Red eyes, red cap, looking like a mountain man, I just shot The Red. Genesis is going to be thrilled to have the leader of the Dexholders under-"

 _His tirade was cut short when he screamed. His head was suddenly filled with a massive influx of information, overflowing his five senses and slowly shutting down his neural network. The screaming stopped when he fell to the ground, drooling, with his metal tool still in hand. Vee plopped onto the grass, looking quite pleased with himself._

' _Oh, Arceus, that was fucked up.'_

' _A thank you would be nice._

' _Is he-'_

' _Not dead, but barely alive. He couldn't handle all the encyclopedic information about Eevees.'_

'…'

Red shook his head and felt the pain in his arm. His left arm was bloody, and had a small hole on it, where most of the blood was leaking from. He ripped his shirt and tied a piece to the hole, inhaling sharply from the pain.

' _There seems to be something in that wound.'_

' _Why tell now? Take it out if you can.'_

He unwrapped the wound and allowed Vee to use Psychic on whatever she had sensed. Red had to bite his tongue just to not screech in the pain. After a grueling minute, the espeon held a small, bloody, metal cartridge in mid-air. Red examined it, then re-wrapped his wound.

' _What is it?'_

' _Never seen something like it before.'_

' _We need someone to explain what's happening. Right. Now. Scan the area again.'_

Vee's eyes glowed again, then abruptly stopped.

' _What?'_

' _Someone's coming.'_

' _Hide the body.'_

' _He's not dead'_

' _I. Don't. Care. Hide it. Up in the trees.'_

Shocked at hearing his trainer use a stern mental voice, he did as commanded. Red hid behind a tree and waited for the one coming. He heard the slow footsteps.

 _ **CRACK!**_ A branch broke, putting Red on edge. He recalled Vee and made himself more invisible by removing his jacket and cap.

He saw a hint of white. He grabbed around for a tree branch, finding one to defend himself with. Then, the character came into vision, amd he swung the branch towards it.

The branch broke into two, Red felt the searing pain im his arm again. He stood to look at the man's face. His eyes widened.

"Professor!" His throat tore a little. He toned down his voice to make it more bearable. "Prable. "Professor!"

The man on the ground, with his hair whiter than snow, was the legendary Professor Oak, groaning with the pain in his stomach. He opened one eye after another, until his vision returned to normal.

"Oh, my," he wheezed out. "That was quite a shot. A little more and my body would have given out."

He tried to stand up, with difficulty, so Red offered him his right hand. Professor Oak took it gladly. The old man turned to look at the boy, who he was sure just called his title with familiarity.

"Um, what's your name again?" he scratched his white hair. Red felt a chuckle from his mouth. This same question started his journey, though nobody but him remembers.

"Red…"

Professor Oak's eyes widened. He put his hands on the young man's shoulders and squinted to take a look at him clearly.

"Red?" First, with uncertainty, then, "Red? Red, is that really you?!"

The old man started to shake him, but he felt happy at this moment, so he took his time nodding with a small smile. With all his strength, the Professor engulfed him in an embrace.

"You've grown so much, your mother would have been proud to see you."

'Would have…' Red thought.

"Where…. Everyone? What.. Happened?"

At this, the old man's face turned solemn, then he said, "Follow me," and Red complied.

"Red, many things have happened since your disappearance. Everything was peaceful, until 2 years ago. Your team, the Dexholders, destroyed evil groups left and right in other regions, but suddenly, another organization rose up.

"This organization was much, much more powerful than any Team ever seen on this world. Their crimes were blatant and large-scale, and your juniors had problems stopping their grunts.

"That was when they swooped in, from all sides, and simultaneously conquered all seven regions. It was a large shock when they stormed into houses and killed any resistance. We had no idea their roots were already deep."

The Professor looked at Red to see how he was taking it in, but the young man had put his cap back on, so his face was all but unreadable. All he could see was that Red was nodding.

"Pallet town…?"

Professor Oak understood. "Pallet town was ransacked. The only people who didn't get caught in it was me, Daisy, and my Aides. We hid in my underground lab. When we came up, everyone was," he stopped to choke back tears, "dead. We buried all of them in their places, and moved to hide. Y connections contacted me with S. O. S. Signals, warning about an organization unlike any other."

Red asked one, final question. "Yellow…"

They stopped in front of the ruined Pallet Town laboratory. The old man retrieved a small key chain from his coat and pressed the button. A small rumbling of mechanisms were heard as the floor panel gave way. It lead to stairs downward.

"We don't know. The location of the Dexholders are a mystery. They seem to be hiding. Yellow included. None of them responded to the S.O.S. I sent to their Pokedexes."

They descended a few steps, then the floor panel above reverted to its original position. The underground lab was filled with small, high-tech computers controlled by 3 aides, and Daisy.

Daisy Oak was wearing a green dress that complemented her young, womanly figure. She was wearing small, square framed glasses that sat snugly on her nose. She was sitting in front of a computer, typing away. Red approached her, but she paid him no mind. Until she spoke intil she spoke in a sharp voice.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you were here," she said with as much hatred and as emotionless as possible.

The words struck Red deep, simply because of the closeness they used to share. Though it was obvious that it wasn't there anymore. She turned to him, and her eyes hurt him more than her words. They were tearing up, filling up with tears.

'Her brother was-is a Dexholder. Blue is missing too.'

"Come with me, Red. Have some food and water. There's two more things I need you to know."

He followed the Professor to the 'living room'. He took a glass of water and drank, feeling this throat burn with relief. He was led to a large screen, the biggest computer in the premises, displaying footages from over 50 years ago, the great World War.

"Red, have you seen a gun?"

He nodded.

"Have you been shot?"

He nodded again, and pointed to his left arm. The old man signaled his aides to mend the wound.

"Those guns have been obsolete for over half a century, because we realized the power of Pokemon. Now, someone brought it back, modified it, to have the power to kill both humans and pokemon, which it never had.

"They crystallized a small portion of the power behind a Disable, effectively making a bullet that can go through Barrier, Protect, Reflect, and other defensive moves. This was how they defeated gym leaders, by killing their strongest pokemon.

"However, these are limitedly produced, as my colleagues work to disrupt any attempt at mass production. But it's only a matter of time."

Red nodded in understanding.

"Secondly, the organization. They are ruthless, selfish, and powerful, with no mercy against anyone, man, woman, or child. They call themselves," he paused for dramatic effect, "Genesis."

 _Genesis is going to be thrilled to have the leader of the Dexholders,_ Red remembered the strange man'swords.

Professor Oak turned to look at Red, and remembered how he followed the boy's growth, from a naïve little trainer with a charmander, to the legendary Fighter of the Dexholders, and pride swelled in his heart.

"Red, I need you to find the other Dexholders. I'll do it myself but I'm much too old. Will you help with this old man's last wish?"

He smiled as he tried to replicate his first, selfish request that Red granted. At this, Red gave a nod, and tightened his hand around Charizard's pokeball. His new goal was no longer to be the best, but to find his juniors, and stop Genesis from launching a new World War. With a new fire in his eyes, he requested water and food supplies, which the aides happily gave.

Red stood at the door panel, opening slowly, as if to welcome him into the world of pokemon once more, but a shadow was waiting for him at the top stair.

"'Sup, Red. Finally got lonely on that mountain of yours? 'Cause things got really fucked up after you left."

He couldn't mistake it. The voice, the manner of speaking, the language, even the sudden irritation that he felt for some reason every time he met this person. His rival, and brother in arms.

"Blue…"

"Wanna try fixing this mess, Red?"

The sunshine slowly set behind both of them, and darkness fell, but two fires burned in Professor Oak's lab, a cold, calculating Red, and a passionate, raging Blue. With their flames as guides, their perilous journey begins.

 **Pallet Forest, 5 miles south-east**

 **2030 Hours**

A small, nimble human navigated the forest outskirts, bouncing from tree to tree. The figure wore a mask with no insignias whatsoever. The wind howled in silence behind and around him. The figure smiled to himself for no reason.

He reached a tree with an old, dangling human on its branches.

'This man really bit the dust this time.'

With a quick shove, the body fell on its back. The shadow then leapt away, going back the way he came. He blew a small whistle, and the old man's body was devoured by hungry raticates and rattatas, leaving nothing but a small, bloody mark in the forests green backdrop.

'Sayonara, useless grunt.'


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note)

(I'm really appreciating all the attention and criticism this fic is getting. It's my first time making something like this so I like all the guidance I have and can get.

Much Thanks.)

 **Chapter 2: The Trainer's Return And Departure**

 **Pallet Town, Professor Oak's lab, Underground**

 **2200 hours**

Red and Blue re-entered the underground lab. Between them hung a very awkward silence that would seem like neither was willing to break, until Blue raised his voice with a foreign tone in Red's ears.

"We all thought you were dead."

Red stopped in his tracks, but Blue kept walking and speaking.

"Me, Yellow, Green, your mom, gramps, Daisy, everyone. Last time we heard your name was when Gold beat you. He said you disappeared."

Red caught up to him, and they both headed to the main lab, where Professor Oak was doing something to the computer.

"Hey there, gramps. Got older?" silver sheen, also that Blue's hair was a darker shade of orange. The two were caught in their reunion.

Daisy entered the fray a few moments later and gave Blue a very audible fist to the face, and then a chest full of tears from his elder sister. Red felt a tinge of jealousy at the scene before him.

He took his seat and played with Pika's Pokeball, and accidentally releasing the electric mouse. Pika stretched a good minute and popped himself to Red's shoulder, wagging his tail at his trainer's face. Red gave a chuckle and set the mouse down.

Blue sat on one of the seats while Profess or Oak interrogated him on his disappearance.

"Blue, tell me why you haven't contacted me in almost a year. You had us, had me, worried sick."

Blue responded by showing his Pokedex. Red eyed the new model curiously. The device showed no sign of electricity, or anything that would normally be present in a working gadget.

"Maybe eight to nine months ago, when the mass invasion started, my Pokedex started to go haywire, then it just stopped working. At first, I thought they launched an EMP attack, but technology everywhere is still available except," he indicated the red instrument, "this."

"Are your pokemon alive? My intel says that Genesis used special bullets and guns to incapacitate and kill gym leader pokemon."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "They're fine. Every gym leader is fine, last time I checked them. That was, oh, a few days ago. The only casualty was Erika, but it was anticipated, with her Grass-types. Who's the intel that gave you such faulty info?"

He stood up and grabbed the gun. Then, he pointed it at Red, who simply stared down the barrel.

"These would be lethal to humans, no matter the bullet, as I can see you know very well, Red.

"But these can barely, if at all, compete with pokemon. Yeah, these trick shot bullets," he played with one, which glowed in the middle, "scored a good hit on Erika and Misty, killed their Staryu and Vileplume, but the rest are not even fazed. This was a report from Lieutenant Surge, by the way."

"B-but the disappearances-"

"Were initiated by me. A call to hide. Genesis had this all planned out, from Team Rocket's rise, to Team Flare's fall. The only thing not in the plan was Red returning.

"They counted on your death, and when Gold came back, they launched their plan. The only question now would be, why and how and who. Why they waited until Red 'died'," he mimicked quotation marks, "how they knew the information, how they launched their plan in less than 2 years over 7 regions, and who made this possible."

Professor Oak was in awe of his grandson. Perhaps he _was_ getting too old, but he could somehow see himself in the young man, and a little of Red as well. Then, he asked the question even Red was waiting to be answered.

"Where are the other Dexholders?"

At this, Blue shrugged. "No idea. I simply gave them one message: hide. Genesis would surely go after us one by one, so that was the only thing I could do at the time. The gym leaders are protecting their respective cities, but with no incoming resources, I doubt they'll last."

The old man nodded. He now knew that the trouble was deeper than he imagined. Yes, the guns were a lesser issue than he was told, but now something even more dangerous was on the table. A mysterious power hold on the regions that even the professors were oblivious to. He understood.

"Red, Blue, stay the night. You can both take the bunk beds down the third room. Tomorrow, we'll discuss our plan of attack."

Both of them agreed and, with no further discussion, retreated to the assigned room. Professor Oak sat on his chair and tinkered with the broken Pokedex. The internal mechanism was fine, so he plugged it into his computer and scanned the software. The computer beeped at a malware.

"What in the world?"

The computer detected a malware that was unlike any virus Oak had ever seen. It was so specifically crafted to target only one device, the Pokedex. He inserted the same malware to his phone, but it barely made a difference on the operation, only making it a bit slower, but he inserted it into a new Pokedex, and the device started to react violently to it. The screen turned static, then sparked, then shut down completely. It didn't turn on again.

"Then, that means…" _Genesis has access to a Pokedex._

Inside the medical lab, a bloody bullet blinked ominously.

 **Pallet Town, Professor Oak's lab, above ground**

 **0100 hours**

A small man stood in front of the door panel hidden under a 'Welcome' engraving, holding a beeping device in his right hand. He was smiling without humor, as were the three humans behind him.

The small man had red hair, slanted eyes, and a high-bridged nose. He was as tall as a small high-school student. He wore a black jacket, hiding a Kevlar vest beneath it. There were three black pokeballs on his belt.

The first of the three behind him was a female, wearing a wool coat and hood, which concealed everything about her. The only thing one can observe was the pokeball on her belt, which looked like a coordinator's pokeball.

The second was also a woman, but she wore considerably less, showing a little too much skin, wearing an amazoness suit. Her complexion was darker than everyone there, and a black pokeball showed on her necklace with a skull design.

The third was a man. He wore a trench coat akin to Blue's, except his was a steel gray color. It hid how many pokeballs he had, but hid calm and emotionless façade suggested that he didn't need more than one.

"That old fool actually shot the right bullet for once. A hidden facility stands either below or above this location. Obviously, we're storming the underground." The small man said in a lisping voice.

Team Genesis grunts have hand guns that are filled with special bullets in a distinct order: Disabling bullets, the normal killing bullets, and tracking bullets for when the first two don't get the job done.

He raised one of the black pokeballs. The others did the same. "Release the berserkers."

"Krookodile."

"Flygon."

"Excadrill," the pokeball opened with a flurry of flames.

"Garchomp."

The four pokemon leapt out of their pokeballs, but there were several notable differences between them and their normal species. The first would be the insane black marks that covered their skin, and the red irises that they have. Secondly, the red aura that surrounded them. Third is that they didn't move a muscle without permission.

The small man, with the same humorless grin, pointed at the panel.

"Destroy," was his one word command.

Like a switch turned on, the four pokemon turned into berserkers and ravaged the panel, fulfilling the command with zeal.

Daisy gave Red a change of clothes, basic t-shirts and pants, and he eagerly put them on. He threw his other clothes into the trash bin, but he kept his mangled cap on. He then sat on the bed and savored the feel of a soft cushion, contrary to the almost-steel rocks of Mt. Silver. Blue, however, was readying a backpack beside his bed.

Both of them barely had their eyes closed when the entrance burst open and four insanities entered, destroying everything in their way. Red quickly ran to check on the professor, who was running down the halls as well. When their eyes met, Blue joined in.

"Listen," he said in a hurried voice, "both of you run towards the end of this corridor, then turn right. There is an exit there that only Blue can unlock via biometric scan. Take these," he handed them both new Pokedexes, "take Daisy, take whatever you can and need and get out."

As he spoke, he was slowly goading them into that direction.

"What about you, gramps?"

At this, Professor Oak smiled. "It's the time where I have to defend my title as pokemon champion."

Blue knew what it meant. "That was over half-century ago!"

Red pulled on Blue's arm. "Let's go!"

"Still, there's a more prestigious title I have to fight for. As your grandfather."

Blue and Red broke off into a run, searching every room for Daisy and supplies. The young man in the silver coat fought the sting in his eyes for just as long. He silently prayed for his grandfather.

Daisy was awake as well, and when Red and Blue came to pick her up, Red only gave her a 'Questions later' look, which was enough to silence her and to make her follow them. The exit was hidden, as well as the biometric scan.

"Damn it. Where is it?" Blue cursed.

The three of them searched for hidden switches or for secret panels, until Daisy came upon a loose floor tile.

"Here."

The biometric scan needed three things: Blood, Fingerprint scan, and a Retinal scan. Once all three were fed into the machine, the corridor locked itself off from the rest of the facility, acting as an elevator to somewhere above ground.

Professor Oak stood defiant where the two left him, with four pokeballs in his hand. He felt a little silly at the almost-heroic lines he told his grandson, but it was enough. After all, half of it was true. Even at his age, he was still a pokemon champion. He intended to prove it once more.

Hoping to survive the encounter was another story.

A few seconds of thping to survive the encounter was another story.

A few seconds of thrashing about, the four berserkers reached where he was, snarling and grating their teeth. Fear inevitably gripped the professor's heart, but like all heroes, stood his ground.

"Arcanine, Exeggutor, Tauros, and Gyarados, help this old man one more time!"

The old, dusty pokeballs revealed the veteran pokemon within them, aged, but their battle prowess has not waned one day. They growled and roares at the challenge in front of them. Truly, a pokemon champion's last stand.

"Flamethrower! Psychic! Body Slam! Hydro Pump!"

The respective attacks landed with deafening accuracy and power, knocking back the berserkers a few feet. When the dust cleared, they were barely fazed. The next attack would have to decide it, and it would be either his end or their demise. The berserkers made their move.

"Fire Blast! Hyper Beam!"

Another round of attacks hit their marks, and finished off with loud explosions that reached Professor Oak's face. He felt the heat of the hit, the energy released. His pokemon readied themselves for another round, but the exhaustion of Hyper Beam settled on them. Only the arcanine seemed mobile. The dust cleared again.

"Impossible…"

There wasn't much difference. A few gashes, a few nicks, but the entirety was fine. Oak felt a shaking in his boots, a fear he never felt before. The power of his veterans weren't enough. How could Red and Blue defeat such monsters?

A slow clapping emanated from behind the berserkers, preceded by a "Stop." The little man walked in front of the pokemon and greeted Oak eye to eye.

"Bonjour, Professor Oak. It is a deep honor to finally meet you. My name is Napoleon Bonaparte, an S-rank general from Genesis. I believe you host a part of the resisting residents of Kanto."

He turned and his tailcoat swished behind him.

"Surrender them, and we depart. Resist, and we, shall we say, _eliminate_ you."

Oak forced a smile. "They're long gone by now. Far, far away from here. You'll never catch them. Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

The torrent of flames was immediately stopped by the excadrill shutting the arcanine's mouth with its metal claws. The fire dog pokemon's maw bled as it was slowly crushed.

"Arcanine! Gyarados-"

The garchomp pierced both the tauros and the gyarados with its claws, driving it down and basically splitting them in half. The man Napoleon clicked his tongue.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, such a waste. Well, then we have no use for you. Kill. Then proceed with destroy."

 **Unknown Location**

Somewhere above Saffron city, a straw-hatted figure flew while clinging to a butterfree. A yellow electric mouse with a ribbon by its ear perched on the enigma's shoulder. The hair of it was the color of the bright, overhead sun.

It landed just outside the city boundaries, balancing on a tree branch. From a swift look, one would infer it to be a male, but a closer look at the face under the straw hat would say otherwise. A familiar face that no one could mistake in Kanto.

If only they could catch a glimpse.


End file.
